


Model For Me

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Crossdressing Derek, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about when I worked through some prompts that I had sitting in my Tumblr ask box.</p><p> <em>Prompted by itsallaboutpie:   "cross-dressing sterek :D"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Model For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Seriously, I look stupid."

Stiles leans back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face, “Honey, you look anything but stupid.  Trust me.”

Derek huffs in annoyance, rolling his eyes for effect.

"Look," Stiles stands up and crosses the small distance between them, "Let me tell you something. You listening?" He waits until after Derek gives him a small nod before he continues, "There is nothing sexier than you," Stiles smiles, one hand cupping Derek’s jaw, "doing this for me."

"Shut up."

Stiles gives a small sigh.  “Hey,” he presses a light kiss to Derek’s lips, tongue flicking over the smudge of red lipstick that comes off onto his lips, “you look fucking amazing.  The fact that my man would take the time to carefully pull on a pair of fancy pantyhose-“

"They’re stockings."

Stiles chuckles, “Sorry, stockings. The fact that my gorgeous boyfriend would bend over to pull on his stockings slowly, carefully hook them to the garters-“

Derek bites his lip and corrects gently, “It’s a garter belt.”

Stiles smiles and repeats, “Garter belt.” He drops his hand to tease along the top edge of the silk stockings, “And then the pretty underwear-“

"They’re panties."

"Oh, I know, Derek." Stiles’ hand shifts to cup over the front of Derek’s panties, "I’m well aware that these lacy things are called panties."  He squeezes his hand and licks his lips at the small moan that escapes from between Derek’s clenched teeth.  "You going to model them for me?"

Derek nods.

Stiles’ smile is brilliant and excited as he backs away to take his seat once more.  His eyes never leave Derek’s during the whole show, not even when Derek straddles his lap, and especially not when Derek reaches back to ease his panties aside so he can lever himself down onto Stiles’ cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
